


Resurrection

by orphan_account



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Binary sunset, But i'll cry my eyes out if it is, F/M, It is not a bad ending, Oneshot, Resurrection (mentioned), my take on the ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 18:08:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21832729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: He came back to her, in an unexpected way.This is my version of the ending of tros.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 2
Kudos: 45





	Resurrection

**Author's Note:**

> Tired of all this negativity out there so lemme show u how this ending can be a happy one in some ways.

Rey opened her eyes.

She waited. 

And waited.

And waited.

But he didn’t come. 

Ben didn’t come back for her. 

She reached out in the Force, but his signature, always shimmering with sorrow and rage, was now gone, too. 

Rey broke into a sob. In front of her was the most marvelous binary sunset in the entire universe, but being bathed in such beautiful light, she could feel nothing but hollowness. He should have been here watching the two suns falling together; he should have been here and joking about how much they both hated the sand; he should have been here. 

With her. 

Rey wept harder, tears rolled down her cheeks as she tried, again and again, to feel his presence. The wind was blowing all around her now; Rey shivered, but not from the cold.

Ben Solo didn’t come back for Rey of Jakku. He left her, just like her parents and everyone she had ever loved. 

Rey was alone. 

* * *

That night, she climbed onto her bunk on Falcon. Her heart bled as she saw nothing but emptiness where Ben once had been. Rey embraced herself, curled further into her blanket, and darkness crept into her mind. She fixed her gaze on a small spot on the ceiling, the whirling emotions slowly leaving her body. 

His life force was running inside of her. 

Ben Solo gave up his life for Rey of Jakku. 

The cycle of life was so tricky in someways; The man who drained the life out of his beloved had a grandson who drained his own life for the girl he loved. 

Rey cried silently into her palms, but no moisture came out. 

How could he be so stupid, knowing that she would be forever dead after he was gone?

Their last kiss still lingered on her lips as Rey of Jakku fell into a deep, deep sleep, where the sun would never shone again.

* * *

_Sweetheart?_

She must be dreaming. 

_Ben?_

This was a good dream. 

_Sweetheart, wake up._

She didn’t want to. She wanted to stay in this dream forever.

With him. 

_I came back for you._

Rey jolted awake. _Ben?_ She reached out with the most fragile hope, her lips trembling as she said his name. 

_I’m here._

Her heart stopped at his voice. It sounded so real, like his voice in their every bonding moment, resonating in her mind. 

_Are you really here? With me?_ She asked. _Where are you, Ben?_

_I’m a part of you now, Rey. We are together._

He projected a wave of warmth and light into her head, and for the first time in two days, Rey smiled. 

_You came back._

* * *

Years later, Rey of Jakku became one with the Force. 

She stepped into the embrace of death as if she had been expecting this moment her entire life.

Darkness. Rey walked blindly in the void of afterlife, voices filling her head.

_I’ll come back for you sweetheart, I promise._

At the end of the darkness there was a light. A light thrumming with energy, life, and hope. Among it all, there stood a black cloaked figure who she had been missing a long, long time ago, despite the fact that they were never apart. 

He spoke, “You came back. “

Rey smiled so hard that tears came into her eyes. “I promised, sweetheart.”

* * *

And they kissed. 

Ben and Rey Solo were never alone again. 

**Author's Note:**

> We will win, fam. May the Force be with us all.


End file.
